Janeleo
Janeleo (Janel/le and L/'eo') is the friendship and romantic pairing of Leo Dooley and Janelle. It is the most popular non-bionic pairing, alongside Dasha. They have had some sweet moments together, and it is shown that Leo has a crush on Janelle. It was confirmed in One of Us that they are dating. Other Names *'Lanelle' (L'/eo and J/'anelle) *'Leonelle '(Leo and Ja/'nelle') *'Jeo' (J'/anelle and L/'eo) * Janeo (Jan/elle and L/'eo') Moments Season 1 Can I Borrow the Helicopter? *They rode in a helicopter together. *Leo wanted to impress Janelle. *It's revealed Leo has a crush on Janelle. *Janelle puts her head on Leo's shoulder. *They are to be really close in the episode. *Leo and Janelle were talking at school. *They gave each other many flirty smiles. *Leo wanted to always hang out with Janelle. Back From the Future *Janelle asked Leo to go to the movie. *They were married in the future. *Future Leo was mad when Leo ruined his future with Janelle. *Leo tried to explain to Janelle why he couldn't go to the movies. *Leo was extremely happy when Janelle asked him to go to the movies with him. Air Leo * Leo wanted to sign up against Trent, but Janelle didn't want to. * Janelle kept erasing Leo's name, until Leo told her to stop. *Leo tried to impress Janelle by playing basketball, but he failed. *Janelle told Leo even that he didn't win, his last shot was amazing. Season 2 Avalanche! *They were going to study together. *Janelle said she liked hanging out with Leo. *Leo accidently froze Janelle. Prank You Very Much *Janelle and Leo were watching a movie together. *It was their anniversary of 150 days since Janelle first spoke to Leo. Season 3 Mission: Mission Creek High *Leo and Janelle were talking in the hall. *Janelle said she liked Leo. *Leo asked Janelle out, and she said yes. *They were sitting next to each other at the basketball game. *Leo helped Janelle when she got hurt. *Leo and Janelle were very close after she got hurt. *Leo and Janelle were hanging out outside. *Leo saved Janelle from a falling bumper. *Leo put Janelle behind the mailbox. Cyborg Shark Attack *Leo lies about his fear of sharks to impress Janelle. *Leo saves Janelle from the sharks and they hug two times after. Armed and Dangerous *Leo was jealous when Janelle wanted to work with Adam on a science project. * Leo tried to show his bionics to Janelle but they were deactivated. * Janelle laughed at Leo. * Janelle mocked Leo and said she would super-speed to class. * Leo showed Janelle his bionics. * Leo set the gym on fire trying to impress Janelle. Adam Steps Up * Leo invited Janelle to the Davenport Bionic Academy. * Spin called Janelle Leo's girlfriend, to which she disagreed. * Leo tried to impress Janelle by battling Spin, but she got mad at Leo for hurting a little kid. * Janelle made Leo her servant along with Spin. * Leo said Janelle is mean sometimes. Season 4 One of Us * Janelle missed Leo since he's always at the Davenport Bionic Academy, and threatened to break up with him if he didn't come back to visit her. * Leo misses training at the academy to hang out with Janelle. Fanfiction *Nothing Will Be The Same *Leo's Secret *Down That Old Road Similarities and Differences Similarities *They both went to Mission Creek High School. *They both love science and comic books (stated in Can I Borrow the Helicopter?) Differences *Janelle loves basketball but Leo knows almost nothing about it. * Janelle loves sharks but Leo is terrified of them (Cyborg Shark Attack). * Leo is bionic but Janelle is a regular human (as of You Posted What?!?). * Janelle lives in Mission Creek while Leo lives in the bionic academy (as of First Day of Bionic Academy). Threats to Janeleo *Leo has put her in danger many times with Davenport's inventions and his bionics. *Janelle says that Leo is bad luck. * Leo lives in the Davenport Bionic Academy while Janelle lives in Mission Creek. Leo had to visit her every now and then. Gallery Userboxes Code: Janeleo Code: Janeleo Fan Category:Pairings Category:Pairings with Leo Category:Pairings with Janelle Category:Relationships